


We’re Our Best Weapon

by Cakerybakery



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, improvised weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakerybakery/pseuds/Cakerybakery
Summary: Oswald and Martin are trapped in a cell and Oswald has to improvise a weapon to try and free them.





	We’re Our Best Weapon

Oswald held Martin close, rocking the boy back and forth in his lap. He sang his mother’s lullaby trying to quell the boy’s silently sobbing.

Their cell was dark and damp. Something foul dripped into a viscous puddle nearby and the stagnant air was almost frigid. 

Their captures had torn them apart today and made the boy watch as Oswald was beating before giving them the slop they called lunch. Oswald knew he had a broken arm and several bruised if not broken ribs, but they never harmed Martin and for that he was grateful.

“You know what my mother use to tell me, Martin, when I was your age? ‘You’re handsome, and clever’,” Oswald kissed the top of Martin’s head, “and someday you will be a great man’ and I believe all those things about you Martin.”

Martin sniffled and Oswald used what was left of his once expensive suit to wipe the snot dripping from Martin’s nose. “We will get out of here Martin. We just need a plan.”

Clinching his fist Martin vigorously stabbed the air and looked to Oswald for approval.

“I agree. But we need a weapon first.” 

Oswald had searched the whole of the cell when they arrived and other then the suspicious drip and it’s puddle not a thing existed within it’s three walls. 

Their food was in styrofoam bowls and they weren’t trusted with so much as a spoon. Their captures had even gone as far as keeping unarmed guards.

His gun, knife, and anything sharp from tie clip to cuff links were taken as soon as they arrived. But Oswald had one weapon left. 

Himself.

He waited until they came for the untouched bowls. Martin huddled in the lightest part of their cell while Oswald let the darkness consume him. 

The first guard eyed Martin’s prone form and bent down outside of the bars to reach for the bowls. Oswald took a deep breath and snapped his broken arm. Forcing the broken bit of bone through the weakened flesh. Pain flooded his senses and all he saw was red. 

He jammed the shard of bone from his own arm into the surprised guard’s neck. Leaving him to bleed out on the ground.

The second guard leapt to save his dying friend and Oswald grabbed him by the throat. Once more using his makeshift weapon to drain life from their tormentors.

Oswald and Martin fished for the keys and freed themselves. 

Nausea swept over Oswald and he emptied bile onto the stone floor. 

They needed to move quickly so Oswald only had time to loosely wrap his destroyed arm before they started running.

When they reached the end of the hall Martin had to try nearly every key before he found the correct one to open the door. 

The sight that greeted them was mana from heaven. 

Dead bodies littered the floor and Ed standing over the ring leader, strangling the brute using the tie Oswald had bought for him. 

Martin rushed to Ed’s side and hugged him while Oswald was forced to shuffle slowly. His adrenaline surge was draining away and any second he feared collapse. 

Much to Oswald’s credit, he made it into Ed’s arms before his knees buckled, and dizzy from the pain and blood loss, he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was short.
> 
> If you notice any spelling or grammar problems that aren’t a style choice then feel free to point them out.


End file.
